Punishment's
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: With a mission that didn't go according to plan. Dazai already knows what to expect from Mori upon his return.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Thing didn't go exactly as Dazai had planned this time around, he was hardly ever wrong. So when they ended up outnumbered not by one, but by eight other ability users, there was only so much even they could do. Dazai noticed the resigned look in Chuuya eyes when the ginger male looked over to him. Almost asking if he should, getting Dazai's permission to do this. It was the only thing they could do. br / br /Nodding, Dazai gave Chuuya the okay to do it. Watching as gloves slipped off of pale, small hands. And the chanting of those cursed words that still managed to make a shiver run through him every time he heard them. This wasn't their mission, but he had made an error in his calculations. There had been one too many ability users, and even they couldn't successfully handle them without the use of Corruption. br / br /Mori's words repeated in his head. 'Take hostages. Get Intel from them.' br / br /That wasn't going to happen. And he was sure he knew exactly how much shit he would be in once they returned home. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"He pushed that all to the side as he watched Chuuya. It was perfect and had a form of beauty to it. The way Chuuya could take out anything in a blink of an eye while using corruption. And that was exactly what had happened, and only in as little as ten minutes. Chuuya had the whole area flattened out, and there were no survivors. br / br /Dazai knew that Mori wasn't going to be happy, but what was done, was done. He was quick to move over to Chuuya, grabbing his arm and nullifying the ability. He took notice to Chuuya disoriented look before he passed out. Always leaving Dazai to carry his ass back to wherever it was they were staying, and fast. Before the authorities caught them. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Slinging Chuuya over his shoulders, he managed to bring the other away from the scene with relative ease, other than Chuuya's body being nothing but dead weight on his shoulders. But it wasn't hard to drag the others dead weight back to the hotel they were staying in. He was glad the receptionist wasn't really paying attention, the only excuse he could really use was the other got plastered and passed out. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Hauling Chuuya up to their room had been another story after so long one does get to be rather heavy when your body was nothing but dead weight. Once in the elevator, Dazai sat Chuuya down so that he was sitting on the floor and propped against the wall. He let out a low sigh and stretched himself out a little bit. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"He was already anticipating the punishment he would receive from Mori, it was nothing new to him. Glancing up, he noticed they were close to their floor, so he leaned down and tugged Chuuya back up again just in time for the doors to open. Huffing softly, he pulled the other to their room. Where he fumbled a bit with the key before unlocking it. br / br /He was glad to be able to dump the redhead on his own bed. Once that was taken care of, Dazai went over to his bag and pulled out his computer. He needed to submit his report to Mori, even though he really didn't want to. There was no getting past it at this point. Really he only summarized what happened, and explained that he had to force Chuuya to use corruption because he had made an error. Anything to try and keep Chuuya from receiving the same kind of punishment from Mori. br / br /When that was over, he shifted over to Chuuya to at least cover him up so he wouldn't freeze before he went back to his bed and decided sleep would be a great idea. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Chuuya had been out for an entire day, Dazai noted that each time he used corruption, it seemed the turn around time for him recovering from it got longer each time. He was sure soon the other would reach a point where his body would no longer be able to handle all of the damage it was causing itself. br / br /Dazai was packing their bags while Chuuya was in the shower, seeing as he was unable to shower the night before. They would be headed back home that night. It was better traveling at night than in broad daylight. He glanced up when Chuuya walked out, dressed in fresh clothing and hair still wet, but the water was dripping on a towel that was hanging around his neck. Blue eyes met his own before an irritated sigh left the redhead. br / br /"Why do you pick to leave in the dead of night, when it makes it look so much more obvious?" br / br /Dazai knew that Chuuya would have rathered gone back to bed than have to leave, given he was probably still feeling weak. br / br /"Because it's easier, and can take less time. Plus I just love pissing you off, Chu~uya~" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"That caused the red head to whip the towel at his head, which he effectively dodged without much of an issue. And he couldn't help the chuckle, it was so much fun to pick on Chuuya. He also failed to mention that Mori summoned them to return home promptly. br / br /Chuuya finished drying off his hair and finished packing, while every so often launching something at Dazai for saying something stupid. br / br /Once they were finished, Dazai packed their few bags into the back of a car, which Chuuya insisted on driving, because he does not feel like dying due to Dazai's driving. Dazai reluctantly allowed the other to get into the driver seat, complaining that his driving wasn't at all that bad. br / br /Ignoring Dazai's complaint, Chuuya started the car and started to drive. Chuuya was not at all in the mood to crash the car, so he did his very best to try and ignore Dazai's annoying complaining, or random things he said about him. Becuase it wasn't worth it, he kept telling himself. br / /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"br / br /It took a few hours, which Chuuya forced himself to stay alert, while Dazai had managed to doze off. Shaking his head a little bit, Chuuya sighed softly. At least he was silent finally. Which left Chuuya to actually concentrate on driving. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"About thirty minutes later, Chuuya was pulling in the underground port where the cars were parked. He parked and sighed, slowly he nudged Dazai, waking him up. br / br /"We're here, ass." He said to the other. br / br /He moved to get out of the car and grabbed out his own bags, leaving Dazai to grab his own. Chuuya was just happy to be home and to maybe be able to get some decent sleep. He left Dazai alone as he left, headed straight to his room. br / br /Dazai watched the other leave before he moved to grab his bag and headed inside. He actually made it to his room before Mori summoned him to his office. Not that he was surprised any, he was actually expected to it to be much sooner than that. br / br /Tossing his bag to his bed, he turned to head out. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this, but he really didn't have much of a choice. As long as it was him and not Chuuya, that's all he really cared about. br / br /He took his time in going to Mori's office, but he knew his fate was sealed the moment he stepped into that glass elevator. He watched as the city grew smaller and smaller beneath him. A sigh slipped from his lips, this was it. He would face his punishment head on. He steeled himself, getting himself ready for what he knew was to come, it was almost the same thing every single time. br / br /When the elevator came to a stop, his mask was on. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"The mask wouldn't fall, it never did. No matter how many cuts or hits he took from Mori. The resilience continued on. At the moment Mori had a knife pressed to his chest, it wasn't pressed hard enough to do any bad damage, but he already knew all these would form new scars. br / br /Pulling the blade back, Mori smirked slightly. "It seems you still haven't learned anything, have you?" br / br /Dazai's eyes were dull, holding a bored expression. He was use to this pain, he didn't know what Mori was expecting. He watched as Mori backed away, looking up at the door. "Send him in." He spoke. br / br /That made Dazai raise an eyebrow as he looked over to the door just as it opened, to see the guards shove Chuuya inside. The look of confusion was evident in the blue eyes. br / br /Mori walked over to Chuuya, grabbed his shoulder in a none to light grip and walked him over to where Dazai was at. "Since Dazai-kun can't seem to learn a lesson, maybe he will if his dear Chuuya is involved~" the smirk on his face was devious. And Dazai knew exactly what was about to transpire. And he knew it would be worse for Chuuya if he gave in. If what Mori thought was correct. br / br /Dazai watched as Chuuya gave him a strange look, Mori then grabbed both of Chuuya's hands, binding them behind his back. "Now now, be good Chuuya." He had that tone, and even if Chuuya was about to struggle, he stopped instantly, eyes wide as the scalpel came to his neck. "Don't worry, I won't harm you to bad. Kouyou will kill me if I do." he chuckled. "but Dazai needs to learn his lesson." br / br /There was panic in Chuuya's eyes, but he knew better than to protest against the boss. Everyone knew what Mori was like. So instead of striking Chuuya with the blade, he took his first and shoved it into Chuuya side, causing a surprised gasp to fall from his lips. Unlike Dazai, Chuuya never really had a chance to construct a mask to hid his pain and suffering. br / br /And that was what Mori enjoyed, he loved when others gave into their pain. He then took the place and carved a careful line over Chuuya's collar bone. The pained sound that slipped from Chuuya's lips was enough to make Dazai want to waver. But he didn't, his face was still as blank as ever as he watched Mori carve careful lines onto Chuuya's collar bone. He knew Chuuya was trying to keep pained sounds down, but there would always be a stray one that would somehow slip past the defence he was trying so hard to hold up. br / br /Once Chuuya's pained eyes landed on Dazai, his breath almost seemed to stop. br / br /The last thing Dazai had wanted was to see Chuuya in pain, and the pain being inflicted by Mori, he knew just how painful it was. He had been in that position many times, and just seeing how it looked on Chuuya... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"But either way, he didn't remove his eyes from Chuuya. Because that was what Mori wanted. He wanted to know he was harming Dazai, in any way he could. Mori would soon grow bored of it. br / br /And again Dazai was right, when was he ever wrong. br / br /He stopped with the ministrations to Chuuya, and let the other go. But not before shoving Chuuya directly to Dazai. Who caught the surprised redhead. br / br /"I think you know now, Dazai. To always follow orders." br / br /"Yes, sir." br / br /With that, Mori dismissed them. With Dazai being the one dripping blood down the hall as he made his way back to his room with Chuuya, mostly because Chuuya didn't want to have Kouyou catch wind of this. Because Chuuya knew that Dazai would get the blame for it from her, and he didn't want that. br / /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"br / br /Dazai dragged both himself and Chuuya into his room. Once the door was closed and locked behind them. They knew exactly what to do, they patched each other up enough times to know by now. Chuuya pulled out the bandages and anti-septic and Dazai sat by him since he had the worst of the cuts. Chuuya's hands were still shaking a bit from the pain, but he was able to manage at least. br / br /Dazai was silent the entire time. Feeling the sting and wrap of bandages over his upper body. It was nice to feel Chuuya's hands. br / br /And once Chuuya was done, it was Dazai's turn, looking at Chuuya's. He could see where Mori cut, the most painful spots of the chest. He was careful about how he handled Chuuya since the other was flinching with each wound he disinfected. br / br /"Well, now you look similar to me, Chu~uya~" His voice was way too cheery, and it earned him a light hit to the side of the head. br / br /"Shut up, you shitty bastard... this is all your fault anyways." It was murmured. br / /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"But Dazai didn't mind. br / br /Finishing up with Chuuya's bandages, he smirked a little bit, leaned forward and caught Chuuya's lips with his own, causing a surprised sound to escape Chuuya. br / br /As quick as the kiss was, it was gone. Leaving Chuuya to stare at Dazai as he went to put the things away. br / br /"You are an ass, Dazai." br / br /This prompted laughter from the other male. They would never change. /p 


End file.
